


living room rearranged

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [151]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment, Drabble, M/M, calren - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Callum gets home from work, he is in for a surprise.





	living room rearranged

Callum sighed as he pulled out the keys to his apartment, ready to unlock the door. It had been an extremely long day at the office, the printers had stopped working, and they had gotten so many last minute requests, so after all those hours of work, the young man was exhausted and just wanted to lay down on the couch and watch a movie with his boyfriend. Yes, that’s what he deserved.

 

He unlocked the door and walked inside his cozy apartment and then took off his shoes. Soren has been home today, and he heard the familiar sound of the tv being on in the living room, so he decided to go there. When it was on, Soren usually was there.

 

He was not prepared at what he saw.

 

Instead of the usual living room he was used too, everything was changed and in different places. The couch was in another corner, as was the tv. The coffee table was new, and the paintings had changed place as well. The lamp was new, and there were plants on the floor, lots of plants. And, was that a new carpet? There were even new curtains for the window!

 

What even?

 

When?

 

Why?

 

How?

 

On the couch sat Soren, who just gave his boyfriend a happy smile.

 

“Hey Callum, what do you think?”

 

Oh, so it was him. That’s a bit better than a stranger just doing random stuff.

 

“Soren, why have you randomly redecorated the entire living room?”

 

The man shrugged.

 

“Why not?”


End file.
